After Kingdom Hearts
by Repliku14
Summary: Balance has been restored to all the worlds. Now, Roxas and Xion want to lead normal lives.
1. Prologue

**Here's my next possibly-kinda-lengthy fic!**

**This story takes place after the conclusion of Kingdom Hearts 3. This is assuming that Sora has revived Roxas and Xion (deemed possible by the ending of Dream Drop Distance), all memories of Xion have been restored, and that Earth is actually a world somewhere in the Kingdom Hearts Universe.**

**This fic WILL contain original characters (my first ever), so don't hate on me if they seem dull to you. :P Also, I'll include a bit of Lea's life after Kingdom Hearts.**

**I've just been very Roxas x Xion-ish lately.**

After Kingdom Hearts

Prologue

The black-haired boy woke up to his alarm clock. He normally didn't set it during the summer; however, there was only a week before school started, so he wanted to get in the habit of waking up early. Sitting up, he looked around at his room. Drawings covered the entirety of one wall. On his desk were several scattered pieces of paper. To the left of the desk was a TV with multiple gaming consoles and controllers surrounding it

The boy made his long hair into a ponytail. He never got made fun of for it- he wouldn't even mind it if people did. His twin sister said that it made him look manly, like a samurai. He grabbed his sketchbook from the floor and went downstairs to get breakfast.

He poured himself a glass of orange juice, grabbed an apple from the fridge, sat down, and started sketching. This was a habit of his.

About ten minutes later, his sister walked into the room. Her long hair was braided.

"Heya, Mordecai," she said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Morning, Stella. You're up early."

"Meh."

Mordecai silently went back to his drawing. His sister was always very laid-back.

"Say, aren't those students coming today? The ones that'll be here for all of high school?"

"Yeah. I'm excited. It's been a bit boring around here. Say, is that the reason you're up early?"

"Yep. What are their names again?"

"Roxas DeWitt and Xion Sanders."

"Huh. Wonder if they know each other."

"Hmm?"

"I mean, don't you think it's a bit weird for two unrelated students to be moving into the same house?"

"I guess. Maybe nobody else could take them."

Mordecai heard the door bell ring.

"I'll get it!" he and Stella both exclaimed at the same time, racing for the door. Stella tripped him, but he grabbed her leg, making her fall down. He got up, but Stella grabbed his shirt and pulled.

The two of them had little sibling competitions like this all the time. They were usually evenly matched.

Mordecai made it to the door first. He opened it to find two other high-schoolers standing there.

The boy, whom he assumed was Roxas, had spiky blond hair. He wore a red t-shirt and khaki shorts, since it was still summer. The girl, who was most likely Xion, had short black hair. She wore a purple top with a jean skirt. Both carried suitcases.

"Hi, I'm Roxas, and this is Xion. Are you Mordecai?" asked the boy.

"Yes. This is Stella." He gestured to his sister, who smiled back. "Sorry we're both still in pajamas, but we both just woke up."

"That's all right," said Xion with a smile.

"Well, I'll go wake up our parents while Stella shows you two around." Mordecai ran down the hall.

Stella walked upstairs with the two others. "The guest rooms are at the end of the hall. You can both choose a room."

"Thanks," said Roxas. He and Xion both entered a room.

Stella smiled. She couldn't wait to make friends with those two.

**There you go! The first out of who-knows-how-many chapters.**

**I hope you got a decent taste of what my first two OCs are like. I'll add a couple more in the next chapter. Also, I'll begin to focus more on Roxas and Xion's perspective.**

**As always, review, favorite, follow, share, or just do all four! (I would especially like it if you did).**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 2!**

**In this chapter, I'm going to introduce a few new characters and clear up some things about Roxas and Xion's preparations for life on Earth.**

Chapter 1

First Day of School

Roxas and Xion sat with Stella and her friend Carter at the cafeteria table. Carter had curly blond hair and glasses. He was considered the "funny one."

"So, where are you guys from, exactly?" asked Carter.

"Seattle," replied Roxas.

Of course, they weren't actually from Seattle. In order to protect the world order, Yen Sid had helped them create false identities so that they could live out their lives in peace. They also had to learn about certain things, such as basic knowledge about the world's history and certain modern trends, such as the internet.

"Cool. You guys ever see the Space Needle?"

"Unfortunately, no," replied Xion, "but I'd like to someday."

"Say, where's Mordecai?" asked Stella. "He was supposed to sit with us today."

"I dunno. It's time to go anyway." The group walked toward their next class.

"Hey, guys." Mordecai came up from behind. "Sorry I wasn't at lunch today. I was... preoccupied."

"Oh, really?" asked Carter. "Would you happen to have a little lady tucked away somewhere?"

Mordecai rolled his eyes. "Carter, we've been over this. I'm not dating until college. But yes, there was a girl."

"You have made a grave mistake, my friend."

"What do you mean?"

"I now have every right to tease you about this, you know."

"Yes, I know," Mordecai replied tiredly.

"So, who is she? What's she like?"

"Lay off, Carter," said Stella.

"Hey, chill. It's not like I'm naming the kids or anything." The group continued down the hall.

Roxas and Xion smiled at each other. Things were already interesting.


	3. Paralogue 1

**Something I want to do for this fic is add paralogues, which are little side stories that go into detail about some of the things that are mentioned but not fully explored.**

**Yes, I took the name from FE:A. Muh.**

Paralogue 1

The Shy Girl

Mordecai walked down the school hallway to lunch.

_I wonder what Roxas and Xion will think of_ Carter.

As he walked past the courtyard, however, something- no, someone- caught his eye.

There was a girl sitting on the edge of the courtyard fountain alone. Her copper hair was short and wavy. She had a medical eyepatch over her right eye.

_I wonder if she's lonely. I don't think I've ever seen her around here before. Should I go talk to her?_ He had to admit, she was pretty.

Mordecai walked into the courtyard. The girl didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

The girl, startled, turned to face him.

"Eek! H-how long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here, actually. Sorry to scare you."

"Oh... it's okay. You can sit here if you want."

Mordecai sat down next to her and began to eat. "My name's Mordecai."

"I'm Cassandra." Now that he was closer, he saw that her eyes- rather, her exposed one- were purple. He'd never seen someone with purple eyes before.

"Are you from around here? I don't recognize you from anywhere."

"My dad and I just moved here. We're from California."

"That's cool. Why are you out here all alone?"

Cassandra froze up a bit. "I guess... it's because I don't know anybody here."

"You should come sit with us at lunch sometime, make some new friends."

"O-okay... I will."

The bell rang. Mordecai stood up and gathered up his things.

"Well, I'd better get to my next class. See you around." He started to walk away.

"Hey, Mordecai..."

"Hmm?"

"Why... why did you come out and sit with me?"

Mordecai stopped. "I guess... I just wanted to make you feel welcome."

"Oh." Cassandra smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mordecai left the courtyard.

Cassandra blushed. _Wow... he's really nice._ She got up and walked back into the hallway.

On her way, she Mordecai talking to a group of other kids.

"Sorry I wasn't at lunch today, guys. I was... preoccupied," she heard him say.

Had he given up time with his friends just to make her feel welcome? Cassandra smiled.

She had made a friend.

Later, Cassandra walked through the doorway into her house. Her dad was on the couch watching T.V.

"Hi, sweetie. Did you have a good first day at school?" he asked.

"Yeah." Cassandra set her backpack down on the floor next to the door. "I... I met a really nice boy today."

"Oh, you did, did you?"

"Dad, I told you to stop teasing me about boys!"

Her father chuckled. "Don't worry, Cass. I'm just joking. Just be careful, though. Nobody's dating my little girl on my watch!"

"Dad, stop it!" Cassandra threw a pillow at him.

"Relax, relax, I'm just playing around. But seriously, though."


	4. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**This is how I'm going to do the rest of this fic (at least for the parts about high school): I'll do a few chapters of little side stories, then do a summary of each year. I don't want to come across as lazy, but I feel this is the best way to do it.**

**Chapter 2**

**Freshman Year**

The year flew by. Roxas and Xion both got good grades and quickly made friends with Mordecai, Stella, and Carter. Cassandra also was slowly assimilated into the group. She and Mordecai were fast friends (despite Carter's continued teasing).

As for home life, Mordecai got Roxas sucked into video games, while Stella and Carter turned Xion into an anime fan. They were glad for the new hobbies.

Axel hadn't really been keeping in touch. Roxas and Xion hoped that he was doing well.

Overall, Roxas and Xion were happy.


End file.
